Pokemon: Vengance
by EvolvingSentinel
Summary: A man loses everything in one day... all because of a mistake he made in his past.


Chapter One: A Life Turned Upside down

Jack woke up to a huge KABOOM, and the screaming of his children and wife. He ran down the stairs to find a horrific sight… a group of people stood where the wall and door once was… holding his wife and kids hostage. "Daddy, help us!" his daughter cried, a person with a recognizable, R, held her down.

"Team Rocket! Let go of them!" Jack screams, pokeball in hand.

"You broke the oath, Jack… and now we're going to break you…" Giovanni says, unleashing his Garchomp, with a red flash. "Are you ready to see blood, Jack?"

"I swear if you-" Jack says before being slammed by Brick Break from Giovanni's Garchomp. Jack screamed in agony, collapsing to the floor in pain.

"Ah… ah… ah… you watch, Jack, you watch," Giovanni says, creepily licking his lips and turns to his family, "Garchomp… use… rockslide…" The Garchomp follows his command, sendng rock on top of his family, their cries piercing his ears. Jack pushed himself up and threw his pokeball, a Beartic came out and started to attack before all of Team Rocket sent their pokemon out. They surrounded his Beartic and repeatedly attacked it, past Beartic's breaking point. Giovanni came up to Jack, and punched his lights out.

"Ugh…" Jack grunted, barely opening his eyes, and still on the floor, he called his daughters' names, "Olivia… Lily… are you there?" He heard a wail of pain, and locked his eyes on his Beartic. His Beartic had slashes and gashes all over its body. "Aww… B-Beartic I'm s-so so sorry-y…" Jack cried dragging himself across the floor to comfort his pokemon. He caressed his Beartic's cold white fur, before passing out again, his head laid on his pokemon's stomach.

Jack woke up as his head hit the hardwood floor. He grasped the back of his head and turned around. Beartic, shattered into tiny red shards that evaporated in the air. Jack tried to reach up for them, failing to do so. They were just out of his reach. He wanted anything of Beartic, a piece of him, a shard of him, and most of all, he wanted him. But no, his beloved pokemon had died, there was no way it was coming back. The only thing he did have left was memories. Jack got up, and walked outside of the huge hole in the front of his house. Leaves crunched under his foot as he walked away from his house. He walked down the dark path to Littleroot Town.

"Sir, are you okay?" a little girl says, walking up to Jack. She work a cute purple dress, with a red bow wrapped around her torso.

"I'm fine, what are you doing out here so late?" "Jack asks, intrigued by why a cute little girl, dressed nicely, would be outside, at so late at night.

"Well, I'm looking for Noctowl, they look sooo cute. And, and if I get one, I will be the strongest in my school!" She says, cheering herself on. If this man helps me, I'll be sure to be the strongest, she thought.

"I suppose I could help you," Jack says thinking of his family now, "actually, could you wait til tomorrow… I have something to report…"

"Aw, son of a Squirtle," she cursed, now she couldn't get Noctowl.

"Hey, you watch your language young girl!" Jack suddenly burst out, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Sorry sir…" she replies sadly, "What do you need to report anyway?"

"A murder, kidnapping, assault, forced entry, you name it." Jack says, anger building up inside him, "Or you coul just say Team Rocket… "

"Well what are you waiting for? We need to go report this!" the little girl says running down the path, Jack chasing after her, still in pain, "By the way, my name is Alyssa!"

Alyssa… what a cute name… he thought, pushing himself closer to Littleroot Town with every step. It wasn't that far away, just a mile or so. When they finally got there, Jack stopped in his tracks. There's no way police can know about this, I was in Team Rocket. They would arrest me right away.

"You know what… let's go get your Noctowl Alyssa." Jack says, passing the town and heading into the woods.

"But what about your family?" Alyssa asks, catching up to him from behind.

"We are going to save them, but police can't know, because I was once part of Team Rocket…" Jack says stopping and listening, he heard the, HOO, of a Noctowl, "There we go… are you ready for a fight Alyssa?"

"Yes!" she says, drawing a pokeball out, "Gooooo… PIKACHU!"


End file.
